Fairy Tale Event
About this event The fairy tale festival is in town and Rita has been crowned queen. Therefore she needs a lot of help organising things via 6 tasks to make sure it is a spectacular event to a sold out crowd Decorations The decorations for this event including their costings as of 17/12/2013 are: Frog prince well.PNG|Frog Prince well Enchanted tree.PNG|Enchanted tree Unicorn Statue.PNG|Unicorn Statue The following information is about the decorations shown above: Rewards For completing all 6 tasks you will recieve a decoration. Your level will depend on the amount of happiness that the decoration gives. The higher level you are the more happiness you will get because the tasks get harder to complete. Here is some information about the rewards and a few pictures of the different decorations. Imposing fairy tale tower.PNG|Imposing fairy tale tower Task 1 Task one requires you to harvest cabbage and corn, and supply eggs: Depending on your level you will be required to collect and supply different amounts, the lower levels needing less and the higher ones needing more. Advice for this one would to put special cabbage seeds on with humus if needed to reach the required amount, and if you dont want to harvest corn every 5 minutes do the same for corn. For the eggs one, if you dont want to hang around and wait, you can buy the apples from the store and donate them directly towards the task. Produce humus to help with later tasks for this event. Below is more information about this task and which level require what. Task 2 Find story book pages: For the second task you need to collect story book pages by harvesting buildings such as the chicken coops, cowsheds and pigstys. As said before depending on your level you will need to find different amounts of pages. For preparation of the next task, have your apples and cherries ready to harvest for task 3. Below is more information about this task. When you harvest either the chicken coop, cow shed and pigsty, if you acquire pages these are the amounts you will get. Task 3 Supply wild flowers and collect leaves: For this task as you can see you will need to supply wildflowers and collect leaves. Depending on your level you will have to gather more or less to pass this task. With the wild flowers you can grow and harvest them yourself every 2 minutes or use special seeds and harvest every 30 minutes. If you dont want to do either of those options you can just buy the wild flowers outright and supply them. For the leaves the amount you receive when harvesting apples and cherries will depend on their respective levels. Advice from here on is to keep your apples inventory full as it will give you a good head start with task 5. More information about this task follows. Task 4 Find bread crumbs: For this task you have to find bread crumbs which is always fun. The amount you will need to find will depend on your level. More information below. Now when harvesting the crops, if you get bread crumbs these are the amounts you will recieve. Task 5 Donate apples. As I explained earlier this is where you will have an early head start if you already have a full inventory of apples. If you dont want to wait around for the apples you can buy them from the store but it is quite costly and not advisable. For more information about which levels require what amounts of apples look below. Final task Find fireflies. The last task is to find fireflies. You can find fireflies from any part of your farm and the amount you need to collect again relies on what level you are. Advice for going through this task faster is to grow special corn. Below is more information about this last task. When harvesting around your farm, if you recieve fireflies these are the amounts of fireflies that you will recieve for each item.